Rin in Drunk Mode
by kiradayo
Summary: Jika ditanya, apa yang terjadi bila Rin mabuk? Well... menurutmu? Warns: -inside- /c/ khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine. It's belong to YAMAHA Corp.|Crypton Future Media|etc. – but the script is pure M I N E (don't you dare to copy this) –

**Title**: Rin in Drunk Mode

**Chapter: **1/END

**Warning(s): **TWINCEST. Semi-AU (maybe). Romance scene. RinxLen. OOC (well… devil Len, and, tsundere Rin -little-). VIOLENCEEE! xDDD. Typo(s). etc.

**Note: **Lanjutan cerita **[We Are]**, **[Just Stop!]**, sama **[When Len and Rin are Happy]**. Kira-kira ini namanya apa, ya? Sekuel? Prekuel? :7 well, _whatever. _Saya jadi suka banget kalo karakternya Rin itu keras, kasar, dan _tsuntsun _xDD dan, Len, pastinya, DEVILISH LEN IS DHA BESSSTTT *7* *drools*

Yosh'a! _Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin in Drunk Mode (and, ooh, Aggressive.)<strong>

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 10 January 2012<em>

_09:59 PM_

Halo, kembali lagi di cerita _Never Ending Story _edisi 4. Kali ini, masih di lokasi kejadian yang sama, di rumah kediaman keluarga besar Vocaloid, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama, _House of Vocaloid_, terjadi hal menarik yang langka. Hal menarik apa? Hal menarik antara sepasang Vocaloid kembar yang menduduki peringkat popularitas kedua dari atas. Sebut saja nama mereka, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Apa yang terjadi? Oke, mari kita lihat kejadian yang terjadi di rumah mereka sekarang.

Kejadiannya tepat berada di lantai 15 _House of Vocaloid_, dimana lantai itu merupakan satu ruangan khusus dimana SEMUA—kutegaskan, SEMUA generasi Vocaloid berkumpul untuk apalah, pesta, misalnya. Seperti hari ini. Vocaloid yang mulai dari yang populer sampai yang tidak populer samasekali, mulai dari yang memiliki suara _high pitch _sekali, sampai yang memiliki suara _low pitch _sekali, mulai dari yang jenius sekali sampai yang bodoh sekali, pokoknya, SEMUA tanpa terkecuali berkumpul di lantai 15 ini.

Oh, kecuali satu orang. Mungkin. Memang bukan anggota Vocaloid, tapi, dia orang yang SUPER PENTING dalam mengurus SELURUH anggota Vocaloid. Dia bagai _babysitter _untuk tiap anggota Vocaloid, juga bagai _manager _untuk tiap anggota Vocaloid. Singkatnya, sang Master tidak ada hari ini. Bahkan, atmosfirnya samasekali tidak ada di ruangan luas ini.

Sebenarnya, siapa nama Master? Uh, tidak penting. Cerita ini tidak menceritakan tentang detail sang Master. Meski dia sang Master, dia tidak berperan begitu banyak dalam cerita ini. Titik.

Lalu, kembali ke ruangan ini, ada Hatsune Miku, si Vocaloid yang paling populer dari semua Vocaloid di 3 generasi, sedang memegang _microphone _dan menyanyikan lagu 'PoPiPo' sambil menari sesuai dengan gayanya. Menyingkir lagi, ada Megurine Luka dan Sakine Meiko yang sedang menyanyi juga. Lalu ada Kaito Shion yang seperti biasa, memakan es-krimnya. Terus ada Kamui Gakupo yang—argh. Lupakan! Yang pasti, SEMUA orang yang ada di ruangan ini sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dalam keadaan mabuk! Siapa sangka jika mereka benar-benar berpesta hari ini?

AGH! Jangan melenceng lagi! Mana tokoh utama kita? Mereka samasekali tidak nampak di ruangan ini!

Oh, ya, memang. Sebab mereka berdua sedang berada di lantai 19. Tepat di dalam kamar Kagamine Rin. Oh, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, mesum. Mari kita intip apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Hush! Kubilang jangan berprasangka buruk dulu!

―

"LENNY BRENGSEK! ITU SAKIT! AAA… AAA… ARGH!"

"Rinny… bisakah kau diam sedikit? Meski semua orang sedang ada di lantai bawah… kita bisa ketahuan kabur dari pesta dan dibunuh Meiko-_san_."

BUGH!

"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! AKU MAU LAGI, LEN! LEN! LAGI! KUMOHON!"

Eh? Oh? Ahhh... KUBILANG JANGAN BERPRASANGKA BURUK DULU, MESUM! Bi-biar kujelaskan ada apa gerangan yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kita kembali, 2 jam sebelum kejadian ini dimulai! Oke, _flashback_!

―

_Flashback._

_Tuesday, 10 January 2012_

_07:59 PM_

GRASAK! GRUSAK! GRUSUK!

SRAK! SRUK! SRAK!

SROK! SROK! SRUK! GRUDUK!

_House of Vocaloid _hari ini nampak sibuk dibanding biasanya. Hm? Ada apa, ya? Apa mereka akan mengadakan konser? Atau, ada pertengkaran antar kawan? Atau, ada perampokan? Atau, ada teroris yang mengendap-endap masuk dari atap untuk memasang bom di beberapa sudut rumah Vocaloid? Oh, oh! Atau ada _santa claus _yang ingin meluncur masuk ke dalam rumah Vocaloid melalui cerobong asap?

SEMUA DUGAAN KALIAN, SALAH! Terlebih yang terakhir. Asal tahu saja, rumah Vocaloid tidak punya cerobong asap.

"Nah! Sakenya sudah ada, Meiko-_san_! Terus, makanan ringan sampai makanan berat, kue kecil sampai kue pernikahan, oke! Semua lengkap, 'kan?" anggota Vocaloid yang paling populer menyeru di depan anggota Vocaloid yang lebih tua. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan besar.

"Sip! Itu baru, Miku! Oke, pastikan SEMUA anggota Vocaloid datang malam ini. Yang tidak mau datang, katakan padanya, 'Ini kesempatan langka, jangan disia-siakan! Datang saja ke lantai 15 atau kalian tidak akan melihat matahari dan bulan mulai besok!'" si Vocaloid yang lebih tua dari Vocaloid terpopuler menggebu. Jelas dia menyukai pesta besar-besaran.

Si Vocaloid terpopuler, Hatsune Miku, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuserahkan pada Luka-_nee_ juga Gumi! Yosh, aku akan mengundang Len, Kaito-_nii_, Gakupo-_san_, dan Miki_-san_! Sampai nanti, Meiko-_san_!" Hatsune Miku menghilang dari lantai 15. Tenang, dia menggunakan _lift _saat menghilang.

Sakine Meiko melambai sesaat. "Oke! Harus panggil Leon, Lola, Miriam, dan Sweet Ann juga!" dan, dia juga menghilang dari lantai 15.

―

_10 menit kemudian, di lantai 15._

Kagamine Rin dan kembarnya masuk ke arena perkumpulan Vocaloid. "Hee, sudah banyak yang berkumpul, rupanya!" Rin menatap senang. Pita telinga kelincinya sempat melompat tadi. "Eh, tapi, kita pesta untuk apa ya, Len?" Rin menoleh pada Len, tatapan wajahnya bingung.

"_Baka_. Kau benar-benar malas membaca, ya. Kudengar Master pulang ke kampung halamannya hari ini dan akan pulang lusa. Jadi kita libur selama dua hari. Kedengaran seperti libur 10 hari, 'kan?" Len menjelaskan setelah dia duduk di sofa terdekat.

Rin duduk di samping Len. "'Kudengar', katamu? Berarti kau juga tidak membaca!" Rin menatap Len, sekarang raut wajahnya berubah jengkel. Tepat ketika dia melihat Len menghela napas sambil memandang arah lain dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sebenarnya, tatapan itu berkata, 'kena lagi kau, Rinny. Hahaha.'

BUGH!

Rin menyikut pinggang Len dengan sikunya. Yang disikut meringis sekilas. "Memangnya, kenapa Master pulang ke rumahnya? Tumben. Apa tiba-tiba tobat dan mau hidup bersama istri dan 30 anaknya, ya? Atau, sudah mau pensiun?" Len ingin tertawa mendengar konklusi Rin sendiri.

"Dia pulang karena salah satu kerabatnya meninggal. Yah, kasihan juga sih." Len memeluk leher Rin.

"HEH? LANTAS KENAPA KITA BERPESTA! BUKANNYA BERSEDIH ATAU APALAH BEGITU SELAIN PESTA!" tiba-tiba Rin menyeru. Tapi, asal kalian tahu, dia tidak menyingkirkan Len.

"Jangan salah paham, Rin." Meiko muncul dari belakang. "Pesta ini adalah pesta ucapan terimakasih kepada kerabatnya Master! 'Terimakasih sudah meninggal, kau beri kami kebebasan meski cuma dua hari'… begitulah." Wajahnya Meiko polos saat menjelaskan. Meninggalkan Rin yang _sweatdrop _sendiri. Sendiri dari banyaknya Vocaloid di sini. Benar-benar deh, si Rin.

Plok! Plok!

Tiba-tiba Miku meminta perhatian dari ratusan pasang mata. "_Saa, minna-chan_! _Paatii wa… hajimemasho!_"

Lalu, yang Rin lihat dan rasakan adalah: Len mengecup pipinya dan meninggalkannya. Miku yang bersulang sake pada beberapa anggota Vocaloid lain. Meiko yang sudah mabuk. Len yang minum sake di dekat _lift _dan langsung didatangi oleh Ring Suzune, Nekomura Iroha, Lily, SeeU, dan Aoki Lapis. Lalu, ada Oliver yang menyodorkannya sake. Setelah itu, Rin lupa apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Rin meminum sake itu dan… pingsan. Ironisnya, tak ada yang menyadari itu! Yah, tidak terlalu karena akhirnya Len langsung membuang gelasnya dan berjalan mendekati Rin, mengangkat tubuh ringan anak perempuan itu di pundaknya—sekarang, Rin menjelma seperti karung berisi semen—lalu, terakhir, membuang anak perempuan itu ke atas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Bodoh. Cuma satu teguk dan akhirnya kau pingsan? Konyol, Rinny." Len berkata dengan _evil smirk-_nya.

"Ngg…" Rin duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "LENNY BRENGSEK! ITU SAKIT! AAA… AAA… ARGH!" dan, Rin berteriak. Len langsung: 'hah?' dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"AAARGH! AKU BENCI KAU, LEEEN! MATILAH KAU! JATUHLAN KE NERAKA TERBAWAH! BIARKAN MALAIKAT RAPHAEL MENERTAWAKANMU! HIK!"

Len memijit pelipisnya. "Rinny… bisakah kau diam sedikit? Meski semua orang sedang ada di lantai bawah… kita bisa ketahuan kabur dari pesta dan dibunuh Meiko-_san_." Len membungkukkan sedikit badannya, menyentuh pipi Rin yang merona juga hangat. Mata _aqua _anak perempuan itu terlihat gelap. Seperti… terhipnotis.

BUGH!

Rin meninju wajah tampan Len. Skor 100 untuk Rin. Itu kena telak, sayang. "PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! AKU MAU LAGI, LEN! LEN! LAGI! KUMOHON!" dan, Len menghela napas sambil mengelus wajahnya yang nyut-nyutan.

―

_End of Flashback._

_Back to Reality._

_10:00 PM_

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu, senyum nakalnya muncul lagi. Ow, kau dalam bahaya, Rinny. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi, rasanya menyenangkan bila—" BRUGH!

…atau tidak.

Rin langsung menendang perut Len hingga anak laki-laki itu terlempar ke belakang. Yah, orang mabuk memang menyeramkan sekali…

Punggung Len terantuk dinding dibelakangnya. Saat dia tersadar, Rin sudah ada di depannya, berdiri seperti kucing. Mirip, sebenarnya. Kedua tangannya tetap dijadikan tangan, tapi kedua lututnya dia jadikan kaki. Yah, kesannya, dia berdiri dengan empat kaki. Mirip seperti kucing, 'kan?

"Rin. Kenapa… kau…" Len membelakkan mata. Menyadari Rin yang sudah, mencium, bibirnya, dengan, sangat, panas, dan, dalam. Oh, yeah. Jelas Len kaget dengan perlakuan Rin yang terbilang agresif itu.

"Len… aku suka… suka sekali denganmu…!" Rin tersenyum, memeluk leher kembarnya dengan… err… sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi… yah, erotis.

"Ri, Rin… tunggu sebentar…" Len memegang kedua pundak Rin, menarik anak perempuan itu hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Si perempuan tersenyum polos.

"Kenapa, Lenny? Kenapa? Apa aku salah?" Rin langsung memeluk leher Len lagi. Tapi, kembali anak laki-laki itu menarik Rin, dengan ragu-ragu, dengan terpaksa, dengan… perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan.

Len memegang dagu Rin. "Rin yang agresif memang kusuka, tapi, Rinny… kau lebih menyenangkan bila menjadi Rin-ku yang biasanya." Len tersenyum—normal—kepada Rin yang mabuk, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu. Kembali ke ciuman khas Len yang dalam, panas, lama, dan... selalu disukai oleh Rin.

"Ummh… mmm… hmmpphh… puah!" Rin tersengal. Dahinya mengernyit dan wajahnya merona parah. Oh. Dia. Marah. "Len… keparat kau…" Rin mendorong Len dan segera duduk. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

BUAGH!

Setelah itu, Rin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih merona. Sebenarnya, dia mengingat hampir semua kejadian yang tadi dia alami dengan Len. Malu, tapi juga senang sekali. Terlebih, ini pertamakalinya dia mendengar Len berkata selembut—dan, setulus—itu padanya.

Rin berhenti di studio. Dia terperosot duduk, kemudian memeluk lutut, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Klik.

Pintu studio terbuka, ketika Rin menengadah, dia melihat Len. "Rinny, lari seperti itu tidak baik, lho." Katanya. Ikut berjongkok sambil memindahkan beberapa helai rambut Rin ke belakang telinga anak perempuan itu.

Rin menyentuh pipi Len yang memerah. Bukan. Bukan karena Len merona, tapi itu karena TONJOKAN dobel Rin yang benar-benar tidak menunjukkan pengampunan. Rin memeluk Len lagi. Tapi kali ini serius, dia tidak mabuk. "Maaf…" lirihnya, sambil mengecup pipi Len yang luka.

Len tersenyum miring. "Rin, kau sangat seksi kalau aggresif."

Clik.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN! MATI SAJA KAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU!" Rin ingin menghantam Len lagi, tapi, tentu Len siaga sehingga dengan mudah dia menghindari serangan Rin. Jadi, intinya, kembali mereka saling bersilat, bahkan hingga pesta di lantai 15 berakhir…

―

::omake::

_Keesokan harinya_…

"Hmphmphmphmp… kurasa kalian pun tetap sehat hari ini, ya! Yosh! Ayo latihan! Latihan!"

Meiko, Miku, dan semua anggota Vocaloid yang masih merasa pusing akibat minum-minum semalam langsung ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Ke-kenapa Master sudah pulang?"Meiko berbisik kepada Vocaloid terpopuler.

"Mana kutahuu… hiks. Aku mau muntaaaah…" Miku berpose 'orz' di tempat.

"APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU! CEPAT BERGERAK, ANAK-ANAK BODOOOOOH! KALAU KALIAN PUNYA BANYAK STAMINA UNTUK BERPESTA SEPERTI SEMALAM, LEBIH BAIK GUNAKAN UNTUK LATIHAN MENYANYI, BODOOOH!" dan, Master pun dalam kondisi _berserk_. Sepertinya, dia memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk mengetahui kejadian semalam.

"Aaaa… _Kami-sama… _tolong kamiii…"

Begitulah. Cerita ini selesai sampai di si—oh? Apa yang terjadi dengan dua Kagamine? _Well… _kalian bisa berpikir jika mereka bermesraan lagi, atau berduel lagi. Kedua jawaban itu benar sih, sebenarnya. Ha! Baiklah! Bye-bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Finish<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>note(1):<strong> Never Ending Story.

Mungkin itu judul _series _cerita ini deh xD mungkin. Tapi saya cukup senang dengan judul itu. Hmm… jadi? Anggaplah itu judulnya untuk sementara waktu, oke? xD

**Note(2): **nah, sekarang (di sini) sudah malam, jadi, saya sudahin sampai sini aja ;) _mind a question_?


End file.
